


Untamed

by Watashi_ga_hen



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BAMF Alex Benedetto, Bounty Hunter! Alex, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_ga_hen/pseuds/Watashi_ga_hen
Summary: “Nicolas Brown,” he read her lips, the rest of her face was covered by the cap “I’d heard you’d be a tough kill but I didn’t expect this.” A vicious smile, more like a sneer, pulled across her face.





	

‘Fucking hell’ He was pissed to say the least. It wasn’t every damn day that he had to fight a woman, not that he cared what gender they were anyway, but this one…

Bang! 

Bang!

Was a pain in the ass.

She was testing him, not fighting him. That irritated the fucking piss out of him. A snarl pulled at his lips and his hair casted a shadow over his eyes. Danger.

From behind the corner of wall he was taking shelter from her bullets, he quickly swiped his katana sheath out and a shot rang out.

‘Are you fucking kiddin’ me?’ he was almost amused as he stared at the hole in his sheath, goddamn woman. Where the hell did she come from to get these kind of shooting abilities, not that it mattered to him any.

It was time to get serious, he decided. He could guess where she was now.

‘Too bad for you lady.’ She had hunted him down from early this morning, he thought it was fun at first since there was no job and he was bored. 

Lies, he was itching for a fight.

He wanted to tear into flesh and ruin his knuckles, he wanted to hurt and hurt and hurt someone. It reminded him of dosing but he knew that wasn’t the case. Worick had left him a proper enough dosage on the table this morning before he’d even gotten up. Other than that his mind was way too clear and the pain of being kicked by a heel lingered in his gut.

Fucking women and their sharp shoes.

He blinked into focus, the shots had stopped altogether. He wouldn’t even assume she’d gotten bored and left him alone but there was the chance that she had moved. Shit.

Nicolas had barely gotten the chance to turn his head toward the open end of the alley he was in when he heard the rapid clicking of heels. Reflex allowed him to dodge a fast and powerful swing of her leg where he had been crouched. 

A swish of black hair and unusual brown skin, a black outfit-

CrACK

His anger and crazed bloodlust surged forth as he realized that this girlie wasn’t playing around, she was aiming to draw some blood and leave some serious wounds. Danger, but now, it was her who smelled of death.

Her knee-high boots that connected to black shorts was embedded in the wall, a flash of blue eyes under a black beret cap pulled low.

Her eyes were just as filled with delirium as his own on an overdose. The hairs on his neck rose and he shifted his katana to slash at her. She dodged by a hair, jumping back, a pistol pointed at him before he could blink.

“Nicolas Brown,” he read her lips, the rest of her face was covered by the cap “I’d heard you’d be a tough kill but I didn’t expect this.” A vicious smile, more like a sneer, pulled across her face. Her face tipped up and he could see her full profile for the first time. 

A woman, indeed, he’d known from the moment he’d caught sight of her on the roof after the first shot she’d fired this morning. He hadn’t expected this though, she was pretty but what caught his eye was her rugged clothes and expression. Long boots covered her legs and strapped to black jean shorts, two holsters on each side of her hips, a black strap -probably from her holsters- went around serving as a belt, a tight white tank top with black suspenders, a black arm strap on her left side, her hair was now in disarray though still braided, her black cap. Her outfit was interesting, definitely not from around here. Her body seemed to be lean and fit, it wasn’t important though. 

A smile. Crooked and full of deviousness. Eyes that held insanity and crazed delirium, bloodlust that seeped out.

She was like him.

Fuck, he wanted to overdose so bad now. 

Unknown to Nicolas, a smile mirroring the woman’s stretched on his features. 

His grip on his katana tightened, his blood pumped and he could feel it, his heart beat and he knew it, his focus sharpened and he was pleased. A damn good fight was coming. The woman knew it too, he could tell. They stared, stances set, her pistol pointed at him while her other hand rested on her other pistol, his sheath in one hand and his katana in front of him. 

His legs tensed and he shot forward, quickly changing direction and heading straight up the side of the wall. He knew she’d follow and not a second after he reached the roof she’d-

Jumped?!

He forced his body out of shock and swung at her, too fast for the untrained eye. Midair she had few options, she blocked with the bottom of her heeled boots, the blade caught between her heel and the curve. He growled low in his throat and put more force into his swing, she flipped backwards using the momentum, her hat fell between them, she landed perfectly despite the uneven roof. 

This goddamn woman, he threw his sheath to the side. 

He would speak but only because he wanted to rile her up like she was doing to him.

“A Twilight UsinG A GUN is UnsIghtly” he grumbled out, his voice was rough and he couldn’t bring himself to care. He pulled his tags free and sinisterly showed off his A/0 ranking, a proud grin. 

She walked towards him nonchalantly, stopping by her cap. Her face was now monotone, empty and sullen. 

“As if I’d be a Twilight, nice try.” She said, looking him in the eye, she swiped her cap into the air with her foot, spinning with the kick and catching it in her hand as it fell. 

She put it on and smoothed it out. 

“But I’m certainly not a normal human,” she smiled gently and it irritated him so much more than her arrogance or her previously serious attitude “so don’t worry about pissing off your contractor.” 

Fuck, this meant trouble and he knew it. She knew too much for an outsider. He frowned, now feeling unsatisfied, a mere fucked up human was giving him a run for his money, even though he wasn’t overdosing it was still a good time so far.

She was shaking and he felt stupid for not realizing it, all their fighting from the day had taken its toll but he’d done most of the running and dodging from her damn gun. Was she really a human then? It didn’t make sense for her to have so much strength and speed. Only twilights and destroyers had such raw abilities and she didn’t match either category. She wasn’t after his tag, she seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself just like a Twilight. 

He didn’t understand but he wasn’t the brainy type so he figured he might as well not worry too much about it. He’d do what he was good at. 

He dashed forward, she brought her pistol up.

‘Too slow’ he almost laughed.

He was going to kill her, he really was. But it just seemed like such a waste, maybe he could just kill her a little bit and hope she survived. If she didn’t, then it wasn’t any skin off his back, she was just another obstacle removed. His blade sliced diagonally and her hair flew through the air as well as blood, she’d managed to angle herself well enough that the blade didn’t hit anything vital, it was still going to be dangerous if she didn’t tend to it though.

Alright, he’d admit he was impressed and that maybe some humans were worth fighting. Especially since this one had just blown a hole in his leg.

Fucking woman and her guns.

He grunted in pain and a bit of sadistic anger gave him the strength to slam his free hand into the slash on her upper left arm right below her strap. This was one of the moments he wished he could hear as her mouth opened in a pained shout, eyes closing and body tensing. Angry blue eyes that showed pain glared heatedly at him and she jumped back twice, holding onto her injured arm. 

The blood flowed freely, dripping heavily onto the roof and sliding with the incline, she hissed and gripped it tighter.

A smirk.

He felt like laughing so he did, a booming laughter that cracked and went silent at times. The woman in front of him was nothing more than a human, not a tagged or a destroyer, maybe something else but right now she was just a human. He disliked women and he didn’t care for humans. Yet this fight had made him feel more things that anything before. He didn’t like it but it was satisfying, he felt…alive, like he was living. 

“Woman…TEll mE yoUR nnAme.” He asked, his wound made him giddy and hyper and he was still chuckling.

‘Not fun anymore, huh?’ her expression was bitter and he considered walking away from the fight for the sole fact that her arm was bleeding profusely, her face turning paler by the second. His own wound was bleeding but not near as bad as hers.

“Alex, Alex Benedetto” She straightened though shakily, at least now he knew his opponent’s name. 

He was about to say something more when she swayed, her eyes rolling back and she leaned toward the direction of the end of the roof. His eyes widened and he lunged forward to grab her wrist and stop her from plummeting off the roof. 

“Tsk” 

Great, just his luck, now what was he going to do with a passed out and bleeding human girl?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea that keeps replaying in my head ever since I saw Alex's expression in the opening. I love her badass look. Anyway if this gets enough support, I'll continue. Thank you~


End file.
